What I Did This Summer
by dreamflower02
Summary: This is a rather humorous sequel to my more angsty story "The Dare": Pippin's grounded, and about the only thing he can to is write to his cousins. (You don't need to read "The Dare" to understand this story.) One-shot.


(This is a humorous follow-up to my more serious story, "The Dare".)

(A/N: The "Tookland pipes" are bagpipes, which is one of the instruments Pippin plays in "my" Shire 'verse.)

**WHAT I DID THIS SUMMER…**

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_I'm sorry that I got in trouble and couldn't come with you on your walking trip. I hope you have fun anyway._

_I'm so bored._

_I can come out of my room tomorrow, but I still am stuck here at the Smials._

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_Mother told me I will wear out my sigher. I don't think that's possible, do you? Father has set me some lessons._

_He said writing to you will count._

_Love, _

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_I certainly didn't mean to get into any more trouble than I am already, and I really didn't mean to make Pimmie and Vinca so mad at me. But it was funny to see them jump when the crickets came out of the sugar bowl._

_I'm back in my room for the next two days._

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin._

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_Well, Father let me back out of my room. I played my fiddle for the family last night after tea, and Auntie Peridot asked if I want to learn the lap harp. So now I'm learning a new instrument._

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_You said in your letter that you were going to go through the Woody End. I wish I could get away to see you for a bit, but I guess that wouldn't be such a good idea._

_Auntie has taught me several new songs. I can play "Nob o' the Lea" and " Tookland Jig" and "Upon the Hearth" one tune of it, anyway. She won't teach me "Ho, Ho, Ho, to the Bottle I Go", as she said that kind of thing got me in enough trouble. I don't see what that has to do with it, it's just a jolly tune, and I don't have to sing the words. Oh, well._

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_Well, I have been practicing both my instruments rather a lot. There's nothing else to do this summer, since I can't see you._

_Mother says even though I play very well, she could use a break, and told me to take my practicing outside._

_That's just fine with me. It's a lot more pleasant in the garden than it is in my room._

_Love,_

_Your cousin _

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_You said in your letter you are going back to Bag End now. Please tell Sam hello from me. Merry, are you going to stay there until The Birthday? I will be over my punishment by then._

_Yesterday I listened to Cousin Ferdinand play the Tookland pipes. Now that looks like an interesting insturment to learn. _

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_Frodo, don't be too mad at Merry for that trick he played on you. I'm sure the molasses will come out of your shirt, and it's not like you don't have plenty of shirts anyway. I wish I'd seen your face though._

_And Merry, it's not fair to be having that kind of fun without me._

_Anyway, Cousin Ferdinand said he will teach me the pipes. He's given me a chanter to practice on. I have to admit it doesn't sound very pleasant yet, but I'm just starting. There was no call for Vinca to say I was torturing the cats. But Father says I have to practice outside from now on._

_Love,_

_Your cousin, _

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_I am getting very good on my chanter. Cousin Ferdinand has me playing tunes on it. I can play "Down the Green Hills" and the tune to the Tangle Dance, and a few others. He says that if I keep it up, in a few days he will let me play on a "goose" which is rather in between the pipes and the chanter._

_Merry do you have any idea about you know what? Write to me without showing Frodo. (Sorry, Frodo.)_

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry,_

_Don't show this one to Frodo. Do you know what he's got me for his birthday? Don't tell me you haven't snooped. I know you have._

_And don't tell Frodo, but I am learning a special song to play for him at his party._

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Frodo,_

_Don't be upset that I wrote just to Merry. I love you, too. But I had to tell him something. _

_Love,_

_Your cousin_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_Cousin Ferdinand talked to Father about how good I am getting with the pipes. He made Father come out and listen, and Father agreed, so I am to get my very own set!_

_I am really excited about it. Just think, if I had not got in trouble, I never would have learned to play the lap harp or the pipes! So I suppose it has turned out well after all, though I still am sorry for what I did._

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

* * *

_Dear Merry and Frodo,_

_It's only a week now until The Birthday, and Father has said I have finished my punishment. He is taking me into Tuckborough himself tomorrow, and he is treating me to a half at The Bouncing Bunny!_

_And then we will be coming to Bag End in just a few days! I hope you have a really big cake, Frodo! And Merry, don't you say I should only get one piece. I will NOT be bouncing off the walls!_

_And Merry, don't forget what I told you!_

_I will be seeing you soon. I've really missed you both._

_Love,_

_Your cousin,_

_Pippin_

**xxxxx**

Pippin stood proudly with his Tookland pipes beneath the Party Tree, the lantern light glinting off his chestnut curls, as he lifted them to begin to play.

Frodo, Merry and the rest of the family and guests stood watching and listening. Merry was a bit anxious, for he'd not yet heard Pippin play the pipes, and hoped that it would all go well.

Soon, the notes of a familiar song began to waft out from the Hill, to be heard far and wide, old Bilbo's favorite walking song, "The Road Goes Ever On".

Frodo's blue eyes glinted with pride and tears, as he listened to his young cousin's tribute.


End file.
